Totally Spies: Drugs are so 1960's
by Takien
Summary: The girls are called to bring down an international drug ring. Rated PG for mature concepts and violence.
1. Chapter 1 : The Mission

Totally Spies: Drugs are so 1960s  
  
Chapter 1: The Mission  
  
Sam slowly climbed the stairs of Bev. High. It was a sweltering, summer day. The sun's rays beat down on her face and exposed shoulders causing sweat to seep from her pores. She was wearing a green boat neck shirt, and a knee long yellow skirt with a blue belt. Tucked under her left arm was a large box. Inside it was the science project that she had been working on with her best friends, Alex and Clover. Well she worked on it, Alex tried to help but ended up messing a few things up and Clover had been too busy daydreaming about a boy from school, but Sam didn't mind she loved science and doing the whole project was fine with her.  
  
She stepped into the doors of the school which had been left ajar to allow much needed ventilation into the oven like building. She was a little surprised to see that Mandy wasn't there to meet her. It seemed that almost everyday Sam's arrival was met by Mandy. Mandy always tried to make it look like a coincidence but Sam knew she just wanted someone to taunt when she first arrived. Sam was a little late today so Mandy had probably met Alex or Clover first and taunted them.  
  
Sam made her way through the crowded hall of school. The air was filled with the conversations of a hundred students which melded together to form the indistinguishable chatter that had become characteristic of all public schools. Sam walked with an extra spring in her step. She was looking forward to the A that she and her friends would most likely earn for their science project, and the chance to show off how much knowledge she had of the subject in question.  
  
Sam stepped into the class room which was still very much deserted with the exception of her teacher who was busy sorting the papers on his desk. "Hello Mr. Roy," She said, greeting her science teacher. Mr. Roy was tall and had a quite muscular build for a science teacher. He was around 38 and was moderately handsome by Sam's standards though, by his hair style you'd think that the nineteen seventies had never ended. "Ah Good morning, Sam; I see you brought your science project," her teacher replied, "If you would just put it at your spot and then I guess you can go do something for the fifteen minutes or so until the bell rings," Sam nodded and did as she was told. After setting up her exhibit she abruptly left the room.  
  
She was starting to get annoyed. Clover and Alex were supposed to meet her in the hall. Part of their grade required a group presentation in front of the class, and Sam still had a few things to go over with them. She knew that the two of them hated the idea of this presentation so it was her suspicion that they'd decided to stand her up to avoid "wasting" their free time with something they hated to do.  
  
Sam leaned against a locker, brushed her bangs out of her eyes and took a few moments to think about where they had gone, but then it hit her. David had volunteered to help prepare the cafeteria for lunch since Mrs. Mogle had sprained her ankle while rock climbing over the weekend. So it was Sam's thought that the two of them were probably there swooning over him. She'd be there too if she didn't have an A to earn, and for her, grades came first over crushes.  
  
Sam promptly made her way to the cafeteria. She weaved in and out of the groups of talking students, and slipped into the large eating hall unnoticed by her friends. The cafeteria was quiet, surprisingly since it was usually the same volume as in the hall. "They must be on break," she commented sarcastically, referring to the usual noise that seemed to be missing. Sam strolled up behind her two friends, who were sitting at a table staring in David's direction who was behind the counter cleaning the counter. Alex was wearing a silk, Chinese style top with a floral print on it and a matching pair of silk pants. She had her hair held in a bun by a long pin. Clover was wearing a pair of pink capris and a pink spaghetti strapped shirt. Sam waved her hand in front of their glazed over eyes. The two of them seemed not to notice. "Hello Alex and Clover," she sighed, trying again to win their attention "Oh hi Sam...," Clover replied, still in a trance like state. "Yeah hi, Sam," Alex said with an equal bliss.  
  
Suddenly the realization of who was standing over them and what she wanted shot through them like a speeder on a suburban road. The two of them turned apprehensively. "Uh, hi, Sammy. Have you come to watch David with us?" Clover asked nervously. "No such luck. We've got work to do," Sam replied putting her hands on her hips. Alex and Clover exchanged frantic looks and then tried to run off. "I think I heard the bell ring," Alex evaded. "Yeah me too; we better get going, huh, Sam. Wouldn't wanna be late." Clover agreed nerviously. The two of them ran as fast as their legs would take them but were perplexed to find that they had gone nowhere. They groaned when they saw that Sam had taken hold of them. "Not so fast. We've got just enough time to go over this on our way back to class so c'mon. And by the way that wasn't the bell it was David dropping a pan," Sam said. The two other girls groaned and gave in.  
  
Sam went over the last minute plans with her friends on their way back to class. The previously filled halls had emptied as most of the students had gone to class by now. In fact the girls were the only ones that occupied this particular hall. The only sound besides their voices was the flapping of Alex's sandals, the clicking of Sam's high heeled sandals, and the thumping of Clover's platform shoes. "Man, I really wish Jerry would whoop us right about now. That would keep us out of that class room," Alex complained. "As if, Like Jerry ever calls when we want him too," Clover countered. "Stop! Don't touch that set of tiles!" Sam yelled suddenly. The three of them stopped abruptly almost tumbling onto the floor. "Like, what was that all about we almost got too close to the ground." Clover said with more then a hint of annoyance. "These are the same tiles Jerry used to whoop us last time, and if there's one thing I don't wanna do it's go on another mission," Sam informed them, "C'mon if we jump over them he shouldn't be able to get us just in case he needs us." Sam leapt nimbly over the set of checkered tiles and turned to her friends. "The heat must be getting to her," Clover thought. Sam's two other friends stepped onto the tiles and then stuck their tongues out at Sam. "C'mon guys do you really want to go on a mission," Sam whined. "No we're just doing this to get on your nerves," Alex said with a smile. Sam sighed and looked to the ceiling. "Well then don't you think we should be getting to class now?" Alex and Clover smiled nerviously. "Oh yeah I forgot," Alex laughed. They turned and started back toward the class room, but the moment that Alex and Clover's feet touched the tile set Sam stood on they all felt something give. "Oh No!" Sam yelled. The tiles gave way, dumping the girls into the long ultra slick tube slide that they knew everything about but were never ready for.  
  
"Next time I'm picking out tiles remind me never to ask your advice," Clover screamed as they slid down the shaft. The end of the tunnel was padded with a large cushion. The girls hit it was enough force that it broke loose and folding down, dumped them into Jerry's office. Jerry's office was almost painfully Spartan. The girls had wanted to dress up the room since they first started working there. It was a large round room with dark blue walls and very little lighting. Jerry's desk sat in front of a large screen that was mounted on the wall. The only other decoration in the room was the massive "WHOOP" logo that took up the entire other wall.  
  
"Girls good of you to drop in," joked Jerry who was standing right in front of the girls. "Uh Hello, you've used that BAD pun before," Clover said while fixing her shirt strap which had come off her shoulder. "Ah you're quite right, but I didn't call you here to make jokes." Jerry walked over to his desk and hit a switch. The large screen sparked to life. On it a world map appeared with several red flashing dots in various areas. The girls sat and turned their full attention to the screen. "World wide use of the new and illegal drug cardimien has risen thirty percent in the past two weeks. This drug was originally only manufactured by small independent suppliers and was easily subdued by local law enforcement. However this new rash of cardimien use is different. Judging by the amount that is getting into the country I'd say that it has the backing of a multibillion dollar supporter. That can only mean one person, Hector Rodriguez, the most infamous Cuban drug lord in the world. He runs the world's largest international drug ring." At the sound of Rodriguez's name a small window on the screen appeared with a picture of a tan, hairy face. "Ew, haven't they heard of waxing in Cuba?" Clover asked. Jerry sighed at Clover's last remark. "If he's so infamous why don't they just arrest him," Sam asked. "They do not believe he is what he is. He runs a baby food company as a front for his drug manufacturing, We know about this because of info sent by other agents. You see we've been monitoring his dummy company for some time now," Jerry replied.  
  
"This is really interesting, Jerry, but don't you have some old movies or something you could show us instead?" Alex said with boredom. "I didn't call you here to watch movies. I called you for a mission," Jerry said with irritation. "Ohhh! I thought you heard me complaining and whooped us to help us get away from that science project." Sam and Clover exchanged bewildered looks because of Alex's last comment. "Indeed. Well shall we get back to the matter at hand?" Jerry asked impatiently. "Sure thing Jerr we're all ears," Sam replied. "Good now where was I? Ah as I was saying his operations are too covert for the military to get involved so we're left with only covert options." "Jerry I have a question." Sam stated plainly. "Yes, Sam, go right ahead." "If this guy has operated for so long then why are you in such a rush to take drastic action just because a new drug hits the market?" "Cardimien is no ordinary drug it is the most addicting substance on the planet. One small dose is all it takes to make you totally addicted and most cases end in death or worse."  
  
Another window showed up on the screen showing a scene of a wrecked office. The center of attention was a raving man screaming at the top of his lungs smashing everything. He looked deathly pale and sweat soaked his white dress shirt. A police officer rushed to detain him but was beaten brutally. Another officer tried to stop him and received similar treatment. He was knocked to ground, but managed to shoot the mad man. The girls had mixed emotions. Alex covered her eyes, Clover looked away, and Sam frowned. "Now that you know the dangers of this drug I'm sure you'll agree that it is imperative that we put a stop to this little business immediately. Now I'm going to be blunt with you. This mission is the most dangerous I've ever given you. If you are discovered by Rodriguez you will be killed. I've already lost one agent on this mission," Jerry explained grimly. The girls gulped simultaneously. "But be sure that on this mission you will not be under equipped," Jerry reassured, as he hit snapped his fingers as if to signal for something.  
  
An agent rolled a cart over to Jerry's desk with several items on it. The girls got off of the couch and walked up to his desk. Clover had always wondered if the U.S. secret service agents were really whoop agents since they all wore the same thing, black suits and sunglasses. The screen changed from the mission info to the gadget info. Several icons showed up on the sides. When Jerry picked up a gadget the icon representing it on the screen would flash and information on that item would be displayed. Jerry picked up the first set of objects that appeared to be a set of ear rings and a necklace with pendant. "These are special communicators. The transmitter is in the pendant and is worn like any other necklace. You just speak normally and the transmitter will pick up every word you say. In fact it's so sensitive we had to put a filter on it so that it would not pick up too much outsides noise. The receiver is in one of the ear rings." Jerry tossed the items to the girls who examined them. "Ooh, Hey Jerr you think I could keep the necklace after the mission? It would go great with that shirt I just bought," Clover said. "How does NO sound," Jerry responded firmly.  
  
"Now this next item is one of my favorites." Jerry then handed each of the girls what looked to be your ordinary digital watch. "Um, how long have you been locked in this office, Jerr? Wrist watches have been around for like... a really long time." Alex pointed out. "You girls have been working for me long enough to know that nothing I give you is what you assume it is. These watches, besides telling the time for eight different time zones, also have a number of exclusive features." Jerry pointed out a small button on the side of it that had gone previously unnoticed. "This button here activates a precision cutting laser, and by twisting the face you can intensify the beam strength." "I could have sworn I saw that on a movie once," Sam quipped. Jerry shrugged and showed them another interesting feature. "By pushing the date button 3 times you activate a powerful magnetic field that will attract any metal object within 20 meters." Clover looked impressed as she toyed around with the watch and accidentally activated the magnetic field. Suddenly every metal object was pulled toward the watch. Coins, pens, other gadgets, even Jerry's desk started screeching slowly across the floor. Clover hastily switched off the field and smiled "Now if only I could get that to work for boys," she commented. Sam slapped her forehead at Clover's latest mishap. "Well the next gadget is this pair of sunglasses." Jerry picked them up. "These sunglasses look like your ordinary sunglasses but they are actually a powerful camera with X-ray photographic features. You press this button to snap the shot, this one to toggle between X-ray and standard. The film is kept in the left ear piece," Jerry explained as he handed them to Sam. Then he picked up what looked to be an ordinary lip stick. "That would be the aqua-lips instant scuba gear," Sam said as Jerry was about to speak. "Why yes, Sam. It would seem you've grown used to this particular gadget." "Duh," they chimed in unison.  
  
Jerry smiled and tapped a switch on his desk which caused the wall to the left to fold open and reveal the three jumpsuits belonging to the girls. "Our jump suits? But how did you get those?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow. "Those are your new jumpsuits. They may not look different but they have something special in them. You see these suits are made with smart thread technology," Jerry replied. The girls exchanged perplexed looks. "In simpler terms that would mean...," Clover asked. Jerry nodded "In addition to the suits standard features there have been several special sensors embedded in the shoulder clips and the joint caps. We've also spliced special pigmented, nano-tech fibers into the normal threads of the suit. These sensors are sensitive to light and the color of their surroundings. The sensors then send an impulse to the fibers causing the suit to change shade and color to match its surroundings allowing for easier stealth procedures." The girls looked impressed. Their suits were always a marvel. They were flame resistant water proof and had fabric knee and elbow pads just as thin as the rest of the fabric but could guard against severe impacts.  
  
After giving the girls everything Jerry pulled several small cards from his desk drawers. "Now girls these cards will certify you to use something you have no past experience with," Jerry said, as he signed his name on each of them and handed them to the girls. Sam read it over she noted the peculiar code of the item she had been assigned, the CR- 34. "Now girls if you'll just take those to the armory and hand them in you'll receive your weapons after a briefing on proper usage of course." "Armory? But we've never been to the armory," Sam said with a perplexed tone. "Ah yes. I'd forgotten." Jerry snapped his fingers again. The same agent that had brought the gadget cart walked into the room. "Show these young ladies to the armory," Jerry ordered the agent. "If you'll follow me I'll show you where you need to go," the agent said after turning to the girls. The agent started for the door with the girls almost on his heels. 


	2. Chapter 2 : Weapon's training

Chapter 2  
  
Chapter 2 Weapon Training  
  
It seemed to Clover like they'd been walking forever, and she wasn't thrilled about it. After all she'd just gotten a pedicure. She honestly had no idea how anyone could find their way around this place. It had blue halls that led to more blue halls that led to guess what? More blue halls. "I'm like so glad I'm a field agent I'd get lost in this place if I had to work in all the time," she said, as she tried to find something distinctive about the walls. "Totally," Alex agreed. "Well when you think about it working in the office wouldn't be so bad," Sam said. "Uh hello earth to Sam. How would wandering around aimlessly in a giant underground complex be better then going on missions?" Clover replied. "Well we wouldn't have to worry about our hair, nails, or cloths getting messed up and when you subtract the whole life threatening element anything looks better," she explained "But it would be life threateningly boring," Alex commented. "Good point," Sam replied. "Oh this is getting totally old," Clover whined, "Hey, Bush's body guard. How much farther do we need to go to get to this place?" The agent shrugged "I don't know I kinda got lost," the agent admitted. Sam groaned and then noticed a map on the wall she looked it over and saw that they were of the wrong floor. After bringing this to the agent's attention they made their way down three floors and finally arrived at a room with the word "armory" etched on the door.  
  
The door slid open and the girls were greeted by a sand colored wall upon entry. In the halls everything was blue in here everything was colored like sand. They turned to the left and walked down a small hall with opened up to a large room divided in half by a wall of glass. The half the girls occupied consisted of a desk and a set solid steel wall cases; on the other side of the glass was a large firing range. A man sat at the desk looking over a dismantled gun. Alex and Clover looked over the room while Sam approached the person who was probably in charge of the place. "Hello My name is Sam and these are my friends Alex and Clover," she said, pointing them out as she said their names. The man looked up. As soon as Clover caught sight of his face she went into goo-goo mode. "I had a feeling she'd do that when she saw him," Alex said. "Oh hi, my name's Adam I'm the firearms quartermaster. Jerry told me he'd be clearing some new agents for weapon's use," he said as he extended his arm to shake her hand. Clover rushed up and grabbed Adam's before Sam could. "So you were expecting us," Sam said frowning because of Clover's stunt. "Oh yeah," Adam replied trying to pull his hand from Clover's grasp.  
  
"Now if you'd hand in your tickets that Jerry gave you," Adam asked, finally getting his hand free from Clover who was still staring strangely at him. "Uh, Sure, C'mon guys hand em in," Sam said to the others as she put her ticket on the desk. Alex and Clover did the same. Adam picked them up and read them over. "Some agents get all the luck. You guys are getting C-34's. Whoop only produced a few of them and they were reserved for top agents. The fact that you guys are getting such a good gun shows me how competent you are," Adam commented, as he walked over to one of the weapons cases. "Gun? But I thought whoop agents weren't allowed to use stuff like that?" Alex asked skeptically. "They are on high risk missions, and while I don't know what kinda mission you goin' on if the boss tells me give you something I better give it."  
  
Adam tapped a few numbers on the key pad and the heavy case opened with a hydraulic hiss. The girls leaned over Adam's desk to see past the door which had been blocking their view. They could make out lines of holstered guns. Adam read the labels under them and found the ones he was looking for. He grabbed three of them and set them down on the desk. The C-34 was small compared to other weapons in the case. Clover picked up one of them to look it over. It was all black. The handle was rubberized and seemed to mold to fit her hand. The barrel was built into the square stock. It had a small cylinder shaped laser sight under the end. "One thing you've got to remember about this gun is it fires three types of ammo, your standard bullets, knockout darts, and electromagnetic darts."  
  
"Alright we're now going to go over proper usage and test your aims so if you'd please enter the range," Adam announced. Adam walked up to the door which opened automatically. The girls followed him in. They found safety glasses and ear muffs hanging on the wall and Adam beckoned them to put them on. They did and then took a place at the shooting booths. Adam explained to them the dos and don'ts of the gun and then instructed them to take aim and put on their safety gear. The girls raised their weapons each in a different way. "Whoa, Whoa that's not the way you want to do it," Adam yelled. He went around to each girl and personally adjusted their grips making Clover blush when he came to her. As soon as he had finished he stepped aside and told them to start. The girls squeezed the triggers with all their strength but the guns didn't fire. "Uh Adam I think there's a little problem here," Clover admitted. Adam looked puzzled for several seconds but then got an idea. He rushed from the range and to his desk. He rifled through several drawers until he pulled out 3 rings. He returned to the room and handed them to the girls. "There they should fire now. See these guns were designed with a special safety measure that prevents them from being fired by anyone without these rings." The girls nodded and looked over the thin rings. Sam was trying to figure out how it worked, Clover was ready to complain about how bad it looked, and Alex was just eager to play with the gun. Adam instructed them to take their positions which they did. The buzzer went off and the girls began shooting at their targets. Sam hit the target several times, Clover missed most of her shots flat out and Alex forgot about the clip release and she accidentally ejected her ammo clip. Adam sighed. "Well it seems you girls just don't have it when it comes to guns." Sam and Clover smiled but Alex held her head in genuine shame. "Now that you have a feel for it let's try it again," Adam announced. The girls took their positions again. Sam and Clover's performance improved but Alex barely hit anything. Alex sighed and holstered her weapon when instructed too. "Well, you guys did better anyway you're done here so you can leave."  
  
The girls returned to Jerry's office. "Ah ladies, are done with your training?" Jerry greeted them. "Yeah it was cinch," Sam answered confidently. "For most of us," Alex put in quietly. "Good because it's time for your deployment. Another one of our agents has been tracking a dealer who carries cardimien among other things. You are to head to New York and take over the case from there. I want you to find out where Rodriguez is operating and shut him down, permanently." Jerry reached onto his desk and pushed a red button. The floor the girls were standing on gave way and they fell into another long tunnel. 


	3. Chapter 3: On the Streets

Chapter 3 On the Streets.  
  
Alex stared out of the window of the whoop jet. Below she could make out the bustling streets of Manhattan. She anticipated the impending fall out of the plane that she and her friends would experience. After all Jerry could never just land at an airport or something. She looked over too her friends. Sam was reading a book and Clover was thinking of ways to protect her hair from the effect of falling ninety feet from an airplane. Alex had been a little disappointed at her inability to effectively use a gun but it didn't matter now. Suddenly their seats rolled back. "I think we've reached our stop!" Sam said as she watched the floor in front of her roll away. Then the seats they sat in slowly began to tip forward. "Well here we go again," Alex said, closing her eyes as the seat belts that were the only thing between them and the ground let go. "I hate it when Jerry does this to us!!!" Clover yelled as they plummeted to the ground. The parachutes, they'd been given earlier, opened violently. The girls were surprised by the suddenness of their opening. "Jerry definitely owes me a trip to the hair salon!" Clover yelled loudly trying to hold her ruined hair due in place. The three of them touched down in a small back alley. "Leave it to Jerry to pick a perfect place to touch down," Sam said, removing her parachute. "Perfect, my butt, look at all this garbage," Clover exclaimed as she took off her's. "Where'd you want to touch down? Central park? I think they'd notice three girls parachuting in from a stealth plane," Sam answered sarcastically. "Whatever," Clover replied with a wave of her hand. Alex just giggled at the little squabble between her friends as she took off her own parachute. Then they stepped out onto the streets. Immediately they got the sense of the crowded New York streets. People walked in every which way and in typical fashion seemed not to notice them. "I guess Jerry was counting on the fact that New Yorkers never seem to pay attention to anything," Alex wondered aloud. "Now, where is this hotel we're supposed to stay at? It better be over three stars," Clover asked. Sam thought a moment, "This way." The girls followed Sam to a large building with WHOOP written on the top. "I don't get. How can Jerry run a secret organization with advertising like that?" Alex asked. "It's his front. Remember his cover is that he runs a hotel. Well it must be several looking at that," Sam answered. "The agency's underground while the hotel's above ground, but like I said it better be over 3 stars," Clover said, joining the discussion. "Hey stop complaining we're staying there for free aren't we?" Sam said. "I know that's what I'm afraid of," Clover replied flippantly.  
  
The girls stepped into the lobby and were surprised at how spartan it was. It was basically the usual whoop fare, blue walls. Soda machines lined the far wall and couches were placed here and there. The floor was matted with plush blue carpeting. The girls walked up to the desk. "Hi we have a coupon for a free room. Could we redeem this?" Sam asked. The receptionist nodded. Sam reached into her pocket and pulled the coupon out and laid it down. The receptionist read it over and then she reached over to the back wall and grabbed a key. She handed it to Sam. "Here you are Agent Simpson," Clover was especially surprised to here the "agent" before Sam's last name. Sam took the key, "Thank you. Have a nice day." With that Sam turned around and headed for the elevators followed, off course, by Clover and Alex. Clover was ready to ask her a question but Alex beat her too it. "Hey, Sammy how did they know we were spies?" "It's written on the coupon thing," Sam replied as they rang for the elevator. "Yeah but is it such a good idea to tell that to ordinary people?" Alex asked. "Well Alex it's like this. You know how whoop's front is a hotel? Well you see the employees are spies too so it's alright," Clover answered. Sam was a little surprised to hear Clover do some of the explaining when she was just as baffled. By this time the elevator had reached the ground floor. They stepped inside. Sam looked at her key which listed the room number and floor. She pressed fifth floor. The elevator door slid closed. Within moments they found themselves on the fifth floor which in true whoop fashion had blue carpet but white walls. "I'm really getting sick of the color blue," Clover commented. The girls noted the number order on the door and soon found their room. Sam slipped the key into the door. It fit like a glove. She turned it and unlocked the room then walked in to check it out. It was your simple hotel room. It had three beds along the right wall, a bathroom door before those. Across from the beds was a table and next to that, a dresser with a TV on top of it. The girls got settled relaxed for a while then got ready to hit the streets.  
  
The girls stepped out of the hotel at about eight o'clock pm. It was just starting to get dark. "So where are we supposed to meet this contact person?" Clover asked. Sam pulled out her com-powder and opened it. She accessed the mission info. "It says here he'll be waiting for us near a back alley about twelve blocks from here. Near the Cathedral," She stated. "Then let's go girlfriends!" Alex said cheerfully. The girls walked at a brisk pace. The streets were rather deserted in contrast to their usual activeness. The girls came close to their rendezvous point. There was only one person there, a brown haired man wearing a black trench coat and black sunglasses. "Agent B.O.B. Good to see you again," Sam greeted with a smile. "Ah-ha Jerry never told me he was assigning you girls to this mission. With star agents such as yourselves this mission will be a great success." The girls knew B.O.B. well. They'd worked with him on several assignments most notably of these was the "Here Comes the Sun" mission as it was called by the spies. "So what have you got for us," Clover asked, getting straight to the point. "Ah yes well the dealer usually shows up around eight-thirty p.m. Then he sets up near that dumpster for business," B.O.B. explained while pointing out the dumpster he'd just mentioned. "Thanks B.O.B. we can take it from here," Sam said, relieving him of his duties. "Very well I'll be staying at the Whoop hotel so if you need me just call there," B.O.B. replied. "Sure thing, see ya later," Sam said. With that B.O.B. turned and walked off.  
  
Sam surveyed the area. "We need a place to hide then we can stake out the area," Sam stated, putting her finger on her lower lip in thought. Alex walked over to some old boxes. She leaned closer and tripped over one falling into the pile. "Alex, you're a genius! C'mon we'll hide under these," Sam said with a smile. "Sure anytime," Alex said with an embarrassed smile. Clover raised a complaint as Sam arranged the boxes so they would be better concealed under them "You have got to be kidding. There is no way I'm getting in those old moldy boxes," she said defiantly. Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her in anyway. "Too bad someone's coming it may be the drug dealer. We don't have time to find anywhere else." Clover groaned as she situated herself under the pile of soggy boxes. The drug dealer was wearing the usual "yo" clothing. He had long baggy jeans around his knees and a baggy white shirt down to his knees. He also wore a Yankees baseball cap. He looked around to ensure he was alone, then he lifted up his shirt to get at his pocket, exposing his boxers. Alex cringed at the site of the man's underwear. "Ewww over sharing much," she commented. Sam shushed her. The dealer reached into his pocket and pulled out several packets. Some were cocaine; others were of a strange red powder. Sam slipped her com powder out and looked up the red drug in whoop's data-base. "That's it. That's cardimein," she informed her friends. They watched for several more moments. Clover sighed in boredom and looked down. Her eyes spotted a rat crawling from under one of the boxes. Her instincts took it from there. Clover shot from the boxes and screamed, "RAT!!!" Alex followed suit. "You idiots he spotted us!" Sam yelled in frustration.  
  
The drug dealer jumped in surprise then quickly shoved his packets into his pockets and started to run. "He's getting away!" Alex yelled. "After him!" Sam yelled jumping to her feet. The girls kicked themselves into high gear rushing after the man who ran deeper into the alley. "Do ya think you could have yelled a little louder, Clover? I don't think he heard you clearly enough," Sam said sarcastically as they ran. "Hey that rat almost touched me!" Clover retorted. "Chill guys!" Alex said in irritation. "C'mon we almost got him," Sam said as she was just about to pounce of the fleeing criminal. Suddenly the dealer reached to his other pocket and pulled a gun. Sam jumped to the side and pressed herself against the brick wall just before the pistol's barrel erupted. A bullet hit the concrete. Clover and Alex stepped back but not Sam. "Oh no, this isn't good anymore!" Alex said urgently. The dealer aimed for Sam again, who in turn stood her ground. Sam narrowed her eyes in determination. The dealer was sure he had her this time. He smiled. Sam jumped aside the moment before he pulled the trigger not giving him enough time to adjust his aim. The bullet hit the wall. The dealer tried to aim for Sam again but before he could he felt a powerful kick impact his wrist. The pistol flew to the ground where it slid on the pavement. Sam rushed to recover the gun before he could. The dealer knew he was outclassed and tried to make another break for it. But before he could another kick impacted on him. He crashed to the ground with Clover standing on top of him. "Who says platform shoes are useless?" She quipped.  
  
Clover stepped off of the dealer, who sat up in a dazed state from his impact on the ground. Sam approached him, thought up a quick cover story, and then explained it to him. "Alright we're with the NYPD. There are a few things we would like to know. Namely who is your supplier?" "I didn't know we were with the NYPD. What is the NYPD?" Alex said in confusion. Clover whispered their story in Alex's ear while Sam listened to the man's reply. The guy sneered and spoke in a broken form of english ignoring many grammatical rules, "You ain't gonna be gettin' nothing out of me, sweet cheeks." Sam frowned and cringed mentally at the degrading title he'd slapped on her. "Look buddy ..." Clover started but Sam shushed her. Sam knew that letting Clover lose her temper would just make things more difficult. "Look if you tell us what we want to know then we're willing to cut you a deal. We'll let you go as long as you agree to give up drug dealing and only if you tell us what we want to know. Look we're giving you a chance to put your life straight." The dealer remained defiantly silent. Sam figured she could lie to him a little since it was doubtful he knew law. "C'mon it's a good deal. The sentence for carrying a drug like cardmien is life." The guy was silent for a few more moments. Sam turned to Alex. "Fine. Call our squad chief, tell him we got our man," Sam said to Alex to further her story. Alex understood what Sam meant for a change. She pretended to reach for a hidden walkie-talkie. The spies could plainly see the man's now nervous expression. "Alright! Fine, I guess I can't be refusing you then. The due you be wantin' runs the Rite Aid pharmacy down the street from here," the dealer explained. "Where does he get his drugs?" Sam asked. "Yo, I don't know that. I told you everything. Now just be lettin' me go." Sam knew that was probably all she was going to get out of the guy. "Alright you can go." She said with sigh. The dealer stood up and walked back toward the alley. He mooned them as soon he thought he was at a far enough distance. The girls paid no attention to him. "Are we really going to let that creep, go?" Alex asked nervously. "As if! I'm going to arrange for B.O.B. to have a cop coincidentally passing by," Clover said opening her com-powder. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? We did promise the guy," Sam said. "We promised him the 'we' wouldn't turn him in ourselves. We never said anything about a different officer. Besides don't you want to take a drug dealer off the street?" Clover replied. Sam nodded "I guess you're right. We would be saving a few people from possible drug addiction." Clover made her call while Alex pulled out her own com-powder to check the New York map and find out where the Rite Aid that they would most likely be visiting next. 


	4. Chapter 4 Not Just a Manager

Chapter 4 Not Just a Manager  
  
After thinking up an acceptable cover story, and changing their clothes to match it the girls made their way to the Rite Aid. It made them all sick to think that someone who worked to help people would be involved with a life taking drug. After seeing a now hiring sign on the store's billboard the girls decided on a cover story. The cover they had decided on was to have Alex pose as a teen looking for a job while Sam and Clover where just friends of hers that just happened to be there at the same time. The girls had chosen outfits to complement their story and made sure they had their necklace communicators. Alex was dressed somewhat casually but nicely to give the idea that see wanted to leave a good impression, as were Sam and Clover. Alex wore a skirt, a button up dress shirt and a pink vest. Sam wore the same just with jeans. Clover opted not to wear the vest and wore a sleeveless button up. As they neared the front entrance Sam explained the plan to them again. "Ok Alex you'll hold his attention while Clover and I will slip behind the counter and look around his office in the back," she explained. "How will I hold his attention long enough?" Alex asked. "Just ask the same questions you would if you were actually applying for the job," Sam replied. "I'm glad we're stopping here I seriously need some more face cream," Clover said with a smile. "Yeah so do I," Alex agreed. "Just try not to get too distracted, alright," Sam said with a weighted sigh in her voice. The girls walked into the drug store casually. It was the usual fair. Isles of cosmetics and non- prescription drugs with a large pharmacy counter in the back of the store. As they made their way to the back they looked around as if they were normal customers.  
  
Alex approached the counter, while Sam and Clover discretely examined the products near the counter. There was only on person behind the desk who was presumable the manager. Behind him was a wall with several ads on it and a large blue, door with a narrow window in it that presumably led to the back. The manager seemed a little taller then Alex because the pharmacy was elevated slightly from the floor she stood on. He had red hair, a goatee, and looked to be in his thirty's. His dress consisted of a tie and a dress shirt. He was busily working on a computer when Alex approached him. "Excuse me; I'm here to apply for the part time job," she said with false sincerity. The man looked up, "Ah good! I never expected to see results so quickly," the manager said with a grin. Alex cringed at the sight of his green teeth. "I guess drugs will do that to ya," She thought to herself. Sam saw the manager take the bait; she signaled to Clover and the two of them walked over to the counter inconspicuously. The moment the manager's eyes switched direction away from them they made their move. Sam and Clover leapt silently over the counter and then slipped silently through the door into the halls behind the counter.  
  
Sam and Clover quickly got away from the window and breathed a sigh of relief glad not to have messed up. The hallway had white plaster walls and blue carpeting. There were several doors lining the walls; three on the right wall and two on the left. Sam scanned the area. "Ok, he's probably hiding something in his office so that would be the logical place to look," Sam said. "Yeah there are usually too many people around the other rooms to hide anything there," Clover put in. The girls walked down the hall until they saw a door marked manager. They opened it and slipped in. The office wasn't very spacious but windowless. Against the left wall were two large file cabinets and a tall plant. There was a water cooler and two other tall plants on the right wall. The desk set in the center. On it was an assortment of things that would be associated with an office. "I'll look over the desk. You check the file cabinets," Sam instructed Clover as she walked over and sat down at the desk. Sam started rifling through the papers that were sitting there as Clover opened the file cabinets. "Man this place really could use something to liven it up. Do you think I should put something in the suggestion box?" Clover said jokingly. "Nah. Besides it's not like we're going to be here very often," Sam replied. "Yeah, but this place is so not colorful. You can't help but feel sorry for the employees." "True, but we're not here as decorators." Clover shrugged and kept working through the files quickly. "Man she can be so cranky when she's working," she thought. There was nothing suspicious just information on customers after she finished looking through the files she took them all out and examined the interior of the drawer. Then she put the files back.  
  
"Ya know I've got some applications in my office. I'll go get them," the manager said trying to turn away to go to his office. Alex was starting to get nervous. She was running out of things to ask him that would stall him long enough for Sam and Clover to finish. She'd asked about benefits, pay, and general information about the job. The man turned away and went for the door. Alex reached for her necklace. "Guys I can't stall him he's coming your way," She whispered frantically into the speaker. Sam and Clover exchanged worried glances when they heard Alex's warning through their ear ring receivers. Their eyes quickly shot around the room looking for places to hide. The door knob turned with the girls still unhidden. The door creaked open and the manager stepped in. Alex listened nervously to her ear ring communicator. She heard the door open, foot steps and rustling of papers. The manager noticed one of the file cabinet drawers open. "I keep telling my secretary to close this when she's done," the manager complained as he closed the file drawer that Clover had left open. Then he walked out. Alex raised a confused eyebrow. She was sure she would have heard the yelling of the manager and the scrambling of her friends. The manager stepped back out with the papers that he had talked about. Back in the room two of the tall plants rustled. Sam slipped out from behind one of them and Clover from another. "Remind me to write God a thank you note for inventing tall plants," Clover said. "Yeah that went well," Sam agreed. Alex breathed a sigh of relief when she heard her friends' voices. Then she turned her attention back to the manager who had just emerged from the door. She accepted the paper with a smile and thanked. Sam's voice came in over the communicator. "Alex where is the manager?" She asked. Alex walked out of ear shot of the manager so he wouldn't hear her. "He's working at his computer again," she answered. "Good, we're just about ready to get out of here. We'll tell when we need another distraction," Sam explained. Alex nodded, "Gotcha!"  
  
"I can't believe we couldn't find anything. I bet you that guy lied to us," Clover griped as she finished searching the last cabinet. "Or maybe this guy is just very thorough," Sam replied. "Hey wait I got something," Sam said suddenly as she pulled a file from the desk drawer marked confidential. "It's just a file. So what?" Clover commented "If every file in a pharmacy is confidential by law then why would they need to mark this one?" Sam said. Sam opened it. In it was an assortment of papers one was a map of Manhattan with a number of red dots marking various place. Another was a map of the harbor with a specific dock circled. "Something tells me this has nothing to do with the pharmacy," Clover said. "Alright I'm going take pictures of these. Because if we just take them the guy will notice," Sam said while taking out the camera sunglasses. She positioned the first map and snapped a photo. Then she took a picture of the harbor map. "Ok then we'll figure out what these are, after we get back to the hotel." Sam took off the sunglasses, closed the file, and put it back. "Ok let's go," Sam said heading for the door. "Wait look at this note," Clover said grabbing a sticky note from the desk. On it, in ink, was scribbled a brief message that read, "Pick up package at harbor at 10:00 PM tomorrow night." They would have written it off as nothing but in light of finding the harbor map it started to make sense. Sam snapped a quick picture of it and Clover returned to the desk. The girls slipped back into the hall and called Alex.  
  
"We're ready for that distraction, these dull halls are giving me a head ache," Clover said over the communicator. "Ok I got it," Alex replied. She walked up to the manager and started asking questions about the application. Sam and Clover opened the door a crack. Once they verified that the manager was indeed distracted they tipped toed out and leapt silently over the counter again. Clover and Sam slipped into an isle out of the manager's sight an Alex joined them. "So what did you find?" Alex asked. "We took some pictures of some really weird maps," Clover replied. "Let's get back to the hotel and develop these pictures," Sam said. The others nodded in agreement. Sam and Alex went for the door but Clover seemed to have disappeared. They soon found her at the counter paying for a tube of face cream. "Hey I told you I needed some," She said with smile. The others decided it wasn't a bad idea and bought a couple tubes of their own. Then they stepped through the doors into the humid night. 


	5. Chapter 5: Investigation Wrapped Up

Chapter 5 Investigation Wrapped Up  
  
The girls had returned to the hotel and made themselves at home. They were all very tired and didn't feel like dealing with the photos theyed taken that night. Since none of them had eaten since breakfast they ordered a pizza and gorged themselves on it. After that they all prepared for bed, going through their nightly routine of putting on their face creams, changing their clothes and all that stuff. Then they turned in after making sure their spy gear was safely hidden. They laid their heads down onto the soft pillows. The pillows surprising had mints on them. Sam and Clover ate theirs but Alex laid her head on it with out noticing it and got it stuck in her ear. She noticed it then and threw it away not really finding it appetizing any more. Sam was the first one asleep mainly because she'd gotten up very early that day to put the finishing touches on the science project she never got to present. Clover and Alex talked softly for awhile and then they too drifted to sleep.  
  
The next morning Clover was the first one up and the others followed shortly. They ordered breakfast and relaxed for awhile. After about an hour Sam decided it was time to develop the pictures. "Well I guess it's time I looked over those pictures," She said. "Ok then I gotta do my nails anyway," Clover said, going to her makeup kit. Alex stayed on her bed and watched T.V. while Sam and Clover settled at the table to go about there selected tasks. Sam took out her com-powder and the sunglasses camera. She carefully removed the ear piece that served as the picture storage. Then she plugged into an outlet in her com-powder designed specifically for uploading digital pictures. With in seconds a menu came up with a list of the pictures. Alex saw that Sam was accessing the pictures and she walked over curiously to see them. Sam noticed one she didn't remember taking. She accessed it to see a picture of Alex's finger and eye from when she had been playing with the camera yesterday. Sam slapped her forehead and Alex smiled with embarrassment. Sam went on to examine the mission pictures. The screen on the com-powder was a little small for a close up analysis. She tapped a few buttons. The picture menu vanished and an image of a drowsy Jerry came up. "Ah, how is the mission going?" He asked before taking a sip of coffee. His eyes looked heavy from lack of sleep. "We've got some leads but I have something to ask you," Sam said. "Yes of course go ahead." "I have some pictures I need enlarged could you do that?" "Of course send them to me." Sam typed a few buttons and emailed them. "There ya go. Thanks a lot." She said with a smile before closing her com-powder.  
  
They thought that they would have a while to wait, so Sam decided to take a quick shower. Minutes later a knock came at the door. Alex went to answer it. A handsome young man stood there with a mellow envelope in his left hand. Clover looked up from her fashion magazine and was instantly infatuated. She rushed to him trapping Alex between them. "Alex, move!" She complained. "I would if you weren't crushing me against today's new boyfriend," Alex replied grunting for breath as her lungs were squeezed empty between Clover's and the guy's torsos. Sam came out of the shower and was surprised at the sight of her friends and the scared delivery man tangled hopelessly in the door. She sighed and walked to the tangled mass of people. "What are you doing?" She asked in a weighted tone. There was no answer among the grunting and struggling. "I know this is about a boy," Sam thought. She gave a casual shove to them sending them all crashing out into the hall way. Sam helped up the dazed delivery boy. "Sorry about that. My friends can be a little... hyper," Sam apologized. "Uh, sure," he said, dismissing the whole affair. "Uh, I have a delivery for some one named Samantha Simpson." "That would be me," She replied. He handed her the mellow envelope. She thanked him and he went on his way. He walked at a normal pace but broke into a run when he saw Clover coming after him. An embarrassed, Alex stood up to rush after them..  
  
Sam just settled to the table and took out the photos. They looked exactly the same as they did at the Rite aid manager's office. Sam looked over the map of the harbor closely. Alex joined her as did Clover after they'd returned breathlessly from their chase. Sam stared at the harbor map. She opened her com powder and tapped a few buttons. A map of New York came up she scanned through the various harbors until she came to the map of the nearest harbor. She zoomed in on an area that matched identically with the map. "Ok this dock is just a few miles from here. Maybe this is the place where his "delivery" is coming in," Sam assumed. "But do they even unload ships that late?" Alex asked. "Yeah, doesn't the harbor close late at night?" Clover asked. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure of that. Which means that a ship unloading after hours wouldn't be carrying anything that they'd want anyone to know about," Sam deduced. "Well, now that we've figured that out what's up with this other map," Alex asked picking it up. Sam sighed "I don't know about that one. All those locations have absolutely nothing in common," She said while leaning back in her chair a little. Clover took the map from Alex to look at it. She looked at each of the circled areas but one caught her eye. "Hey isn't this the same ally where that one guy was selling drugs?" She asked. "You're right, Clover. Hey that means that all these places must be drug dealing spot," Alex said. Sam smiled "That makes sense. Good call, guys. I guess we can give this info to the police later but first I want to see what our friend is picking up at the boat dock tonight."  
  
The night was quiet. Water lapped the pier gently and a cool breeze blew. A quiet air hung over the harbor. No lights were on and no voice were heard anywhere. In one of the occupied docks, nestled cozily in the corner of the harbor, a ship's shadow silhouetted across the moon lit water. Ambient Light glinted off of the nearby ware house's windows. Quietly a variety of muscled men moved box after box down the gang plank and had them placed in the back of a van. Another smaller man stood there with a clip board taking inventory. "C'mon Hurry up you don't want the cops to show up right in the middle of the loading! Do You?" He pushed. Several moments later a man jumped out of the front of the van. The man taking inventory turned to see the Rite Aid manager. "What's taking you guys so long? The cops could show up at any time," he said with irritation. "I'm sorry we're moving as fast as we can," the inventory man said. The manager grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him against the truck. "That's not good enough!" he roared. The other man looked into the blood shot eyes of his boss and wished that his boss hadn't been such a drug addict in the first place. "Please Jim just calm down. We'll get it done don't worry," The man said to the enraged manager. The manager groaned and let go. He impatiently turned to watch the loaders as they placed boxes in the truck.  
  
While the men loaded and unloaded the manager approached what appeared to be the captain. He reached into his pocket. "Here's your money," Jim said handing an envelope to captain. The captain took it and boarded the ship. Little did they know that their transaction had just been photographed from the ware house next to the dock. Sam who was watching the whole affair from one of the warehouses broken windows removed her camera sunglasses. "That should be enough evidence for the police," She said. The girls had their characteristic jumpsuits on. However there was a new edition to their familiar suit. On their right thighs were strapped the holstered guns they had been issued. Alex and Clover were both watching as well from the different windows of the warehouse. "So what's our next move," Clover asked. "First we need to find out where that ship came from. Then we make sure that truck never reaches its destination," Sam said with a confident look in her eyes. The girls pulled the grapples off their belts and fastened them to a secure surface. They climbed out of the windows and slowly repelled down the walls. Sam and Clover took cover behind several crates after retrieving their belts but Alex got stuck half way down the wall. "Alex c'mon," Clover whispered. "I can't my belt is jammed." Sam grew uneasy "They're gonna see us!" she whispered. Alex jarred her belt violently and the grapple came loose. "Oh shoot," Alex said before she fell the rest of the way, and landed with a thud. She got up shook off her dizziness and rushed behind the crates.  
  
"What was that," one of the loaders thought after he heard a dull thud coming from the ware house. He walked over to a set of crates and looked behind them. He saw three girls dressed in dark colored jump suits. A girl with short blonde hair noticed him first and drew a gun strapped to her thigh. The red head and the brunette were just as surprised as he was to see the blonde pull the weapon. But they were even more surprised to see her pull the trigger. The man felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked down to see a small dart in his arm. He suddenly became drowsy. "You..." the loader couldn't even finish his sentence before he collapsed into an unconscious state.  
  
"Don't worry guys it was only a tranquilizer dart. You didn't think I would kill him do you?" Clover said with a smile. Sam sighed and grabbed the man under the arms to pull him out of sight. "Nah," Alex said with an embarrassed smile. "Let's get a closer look at that ship," Sam said. The girls slipped around the crates and as silently as cats slipped over to the truck while the inventory man had left to check on something else. Sam pulled one of the boxes to herself and ripped it open. Inside were hundreds of packets of assorted powdered drugs. "This looks like cocaine," She thought aloud. "No it doesn't it looks like talcum powder," Alex commented. Clover ripped open another box. "This would be cardimien," She said. Sam climbed under the truck. "What are you doing?" Alex asked. "A little sabotage," She responded. Sam pulled her glove off a bit revealing her multipurpose watch. "Let's see how this watch works," she said to herself. She aimed the watch at the axle of the truck and pushed the button. A small red beam droned from the watch and burned straight through the axle. She cut it half way so it would hold up for now but when they actually started driving they'd get a little surprise.  
  
Sam slipped from under the car. "That should do it. Now let's get on that ship," Sam said. "Maybe not so fast, someone's coming," Alex whispered. The girls rushed to other side of the truck and looked under it so they could see the feet of those approaching. There was only one man there at the moment. The girls crawled under the truck and tip toed behind him while his attention was drawn. Alex noticed several other loaders were coming down the gang plank. "Uh oh someone else is coming," she said urgently. Sam looked around urgently. "Guys lets jump into the water using our aqua-lips gear," Sam said. They rushed for the side of the dock and jumped over. They splashed in the water just after they put the aqua lips in their mouths. The glass face shield extended over their faces and created a perfect seal. They had to wait a few seconds for the water to drain before they could see. Sam motioned them to swim under the ship to the other side. Clover followed but Alex, who had been distracted earlier, hung there in confusion for a few seconds until Clover grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her along.  
  
The girls surfaced on the opposing side of the ship. "Ok shoot your belts at the guard rail. We're going to pull ourselves up," Sam instructed. All three silently shot the grappling hooks from their belts. The hooks wrapped around the rail, and the girls slowly pulled themselves up. "I'm glad these things have pulleys installed. Missing all those gym classes wouldn't do me any good here," Clover commented. The girls reached the guard rail and leapt over. Sam and Clover landed on their feet. Alex landed on a passing crewmember and knocked him out. "Great job Alex I didn't even see him there," Sam complemented. "Sure no problem," Alex replied with a smile even though she hadn't seen him either. Alex stood to her feet and Sam opened a blue print of this class of ship on her Com- powder. "The cargo hold should be this way. Clover I need you to check out the bridge and try to find something that will lead us to this guy's base," Sam instructed. "Right," Clover replied and went off. Once Clover was gone Sam and Alex opened a hatch and climbed down. They made their way down to the hold avoiding crew members as they went. The hold was in the same place where cargo holds are on all ships, in the very bottom of the ship.  
  
The hold was vast compared to other rooms on the ship. I was basically the belly of the ship. Metal beams ran up the walls like a rib cage surrounds the organs. It was mostly empty except for several crates of assorted sizes. "I wonder what is in here," Sam said taking out her sunglasses. She turned on the x-ray feature, and examined the crates. "There isn't much of anything in these crates except supplies they'd need for the ship," Sam informed her friend. "Then where do they keep the icky drugs?" Alex asked. "They probably have a secret compartment to fool the coast guard," Sam deduced. "You're probably right," Alex said. Sam checked the other crates but found nothing. "Where are they keeping them," she said completely absorbed in her thoughts. Alex leaned against a crate and it slid out from under her. "Ok, note to self, never lean against something that is not bolted down. My butt will thank me," she stated after standing back up. Sam looked over and noticed something that had previously been hidden under the crate. She rushed over and knelt down to get a closer look. She saw a seam in the ground and a key slit. "This must be where they're hiding the drugs," Alex said. "Yeah, I thought this part of the hold was a little shallow considering the shape of the hull and the part of the hold we're in," She explained. Sam removed her glove and positioned the watch near the lock. "I know they'd probably notice that their lock was burned through, but Sammie what exactly are you doing," Alex asked. "I'm going to use the magnetic field function of this watch to pull the tumblers to the unlocked position," Sam explained. Sam turned the watch's dial and began moving it around the lock. The girls could hear the tumblers sliding. Sam moved it until she heard a click. At that moment the compartment shot open attaching itself to her watch. Sam turned off the field and looked into the compartment. It was huge and went almost the whole length of the ship it wasn't very wide though. "They must have unloaded their cargo by now," Sam said, "Well lets go topside and meet up with Clover maybe she found something."  
  
Clover slipped onto the bridge and it to be empty. She was glad there was no one there; it made her job a lot easier. The bridge was the nerve center of the ship. Control panels lined areas of the wall. In the center of the room was another control panel with two levers on it as well as navigation readouts. She took a closer look at the readings. There were two read outs in particular that caught her interest. They were both longitude and latitude readings. Clover pulled out her com powder and accessed the whoop database. She looked up the second to confirm a suspicion. "Just as I thought the second one was their destination, New York harbor. So the first one has to be where they left from," She thought. "Gotcha," Clover said to herself. She looked up the first set of numbers. "The ship came from the southern coast of Cuba," she said. Suddenly Clover heard voices. "I can't believe you passed out," One man said. "I didn't. I told you this girl fell from the sky," the other man argued. Clover giggled at the mention of Alex's earlier incident. "Dumb much?" Clover quipped as she quickly slipped out of one of the bridge's windows. She leapt down on deck to meet her friends. "I found what I think is the location of their H.Q.," Clover said. "Good, let's tell Jerry to get us a ride so we can wrap up the mission," Sam said. The girls leapt over the side of the ship and made their call from under the dock. They were all relived to know their mission was almost over. 


End file.
